The Life of a Muggle
by RelenaS
Summary: Ronald Weasley, Auror First class, and Harry's partner. Nothing could be better right? Well in the midst of war people are dropping like flies, and in attempt to save one female muggle, Ron must make a very large sacrifice.
1. In the Day and Life of Ronald Weasley

Life of a Muggle  
  
Chapter one: In the Day and Life of Ronald Weasley  
  
'Daily Prophet  
  
Fudge and the Aurors  
  
In light of the current situation of the world, with raids and deaths mounting near the hundreds every day, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge has issued the use of the death curse to the Aurors in use against the Followers of he-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
This was in accordance to the same enactment set up by Barty Crouch in the years before the birth of Harry potter, Boy-who-lived, Auror first class. . . . . . .'  
  
Ron Weasley, also auror first class, set down his copy of the daily prophet. Well, if throwing it half way across the room counted as 'setting it down'.  
  
"Poor Harry," he muttered sitting in his desk at the ministry, being off duty. "Haven't given the poor guy a moment of rest since Voldemort returned and the whole world finally took off their blind folds."  
  
"They've been treating me like that since I was one, Ron, and me mum and dad before that." Harry informed his partner, leaning against the door way.  
  
"Yeah, but they could have some common sense, you know."  
  
"It's not like I care, Ron," Harry entered the room and took the seat in front of his best friend, "I'm simply use to ignoring it."  
  
"Yeah, besides Mad-Eye, you're the only one of us they talk about, besides how we screw up as a whole." Ron smirked, "So, any work yet?"  
  
"Mar says there'll be one before long. Must have seer blood, she hasn't been wrong once thus far."  
  
"Yeah, she should be at Hogwarts teaching." Ron stood up and put his muggle robes on. Muggle robes were Robes that looked suspiciously like a trench coat. Robes wizards and witches wore out in muggle London.  
  
"Come on, you two! Surry, Harry it's in your old neighborhood!" a frantic witch with short black hair and ice blue eyes that turned green when she used a lot of power shouted before apperating off. Mars McVeigh, Mar for short.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded at each other, and in seconds, apperated to Harry's old house, which was now one of the Surry apperation posts. Petunia had convinced her husband to allow it since it gave them immediate access.  
  
Once there they separated and ran down the block so that they were on either side of the street that was being attacked.  
  
It was only one house, Ron saw, but the Old and New car gave him the impression of a teen muggle living there with a mom and dad.  
  
Hermione had taught him muggle signs to look for to see how many lived in a residence in muggle London. She had also taught him conventional ways of knowing whether there were children or teens about as well.  
  
As he was running he felt something smack right into him. Stopping, wishing he was helping Harry at the moment, he looked down to see mentioned teenager clinging to him.  
  
"Me mum! Me DAD!" she cried, and looked up him, "Help please!!!"  
  
"Calm down," Ron wiped the tears from her face, lowering himself to her eye level, "You'll be fine, Now listen to me carefully," the girl with bright red hair that reminded him of his own heritage nodded understanding as she attempted to clamed herself. "Go to number four Privet Drive, knock loudly and order them to let you in, You'll be safe there, I have to see to your parents."  
  
She looked at him oddly, as if she were thinking of questioning him, but she ran off towards Harry's old place instead.  
  
Ron started down to her house. Raising his wand to his face he ordered 'transmittate!' "One teen from residence has been ordered to the dursleys, heading there now, running, hopefully hidden." He lowered his wand breaking the signal as he headed towards the house.  
  
"AVADA KADARVA!" a voice shouted behind him, he turned and saw the Red head girl lying on the ground, dead.  
  
"Damn it, Patrificus TOTALUS!" Said death eater was now in a similar position, however not dead. Ron cast a few more spells to stop the man from leaving by other magical means.  
  
Ron bent over the man, taking his wand from him, "Tell me, Why this house?" he ordered.  
  
"My lord," was all he answered, Ron rolled his eyes  
  
"Transmittate." He put his wand up to his mouth, "Death eater near the end of Magnolia crescent, held for now, back up when available requested. Girl from earlier, Dead." He reported and went over to the girl, levitating the death eater by him to keep a hold of him.  
  
She stirred a little, Ron was surprised. He bent down and checked her pulse, not really knowing why.  
  
"Alive!" he exclaimed, and looked up at the death eater, "Your small fry aren't you?" he asked, and tapped his wand to the girl, "Revenerate!"  
  
She didn't move. "Transmittate. Said dead girl has a feint pulse, however might as well be dead, medical assistance needed."  
  
A healer appeared and bent over the girl, "Mr. Weasley?" she asked, "Who cast the curse?"  
  
Ron pointed at the floating man.  
  
"I see." She levitated the girl, "I'll take her to Mungo's." and they were gone.  
  
The fire about the house was gone, Ron noticed. Rule twelve, basic procedure, stay by any captive death eater. He sighed in relief, No dark mark. No deaths, maybe.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted running to his friend, he saw the death eater, "Man, snagged before you got near the house!" Harry shook his head, putting a sympathetic hand on his best friends shoulder, "The man and his wife are fine, being modified now," he stared, looking sad, "I'm afraid the girl may be dead."  
  
"She isn't." Ron informed his friend, "Close, but not dead, she's at Mungos now. What do you think I've been doing this entire time?"  
  
Harry smiled big and fell into a squatting position before laying flat on his back, "Thank God!" he whispered, "No deaths this time for either side, all death eaters have been rounded up," Harry added his own spells to the death eater, strengthening Ron's holds, "I feel wonderful!" he stretched and Ron laughed.  
  
"Good, they should report this." Ron smiled at his friend.  
  
"I though you didn't like the press?" Harry raised an inquisitive eye brown from on the ground.  
  
"Only when they keep over doing your popularity and fame, and when they are reporting all of our short comings." Ron sat on the ground as the Azkaban auror's came and collected the floating body and snapped the body's wand, "telling the world of one of our accomplishments would do my day wonders."  
  
"Let's get back and visit Hermione in the research department, she could use good news." Harry suggested.  
  
Ron nodded, and they both vanished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day Ron found himself of protection duty. Who was he protecting. The girl from earlier.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," the Healer who had retrieved the girl from earlier approached Ron who was trying to look tough.  
  
"Yeah?" he raised an eye brow, attempting to lighten to mood, "How's she doing?"  
  
"She'll recover, on one condition," she looked grave, "Most the cells in her body are dead, it's amazing she's still living, the only way we could save her completely, is if we do a body transfusion." She informed Ron who was looking at her oddly.  
  
"I'm not a healer, Mame." He said simply, "What does 'body transfusion' mean exactly?"  
  
"It means someone with a similar hair color, skin type, eye color and blood type must fuse with her, and essentially share a body with her." She explained, "The reason why you're here, sir, is you fit this description." After seeing the shock on his face, she held a hand up and continued, "We would normally use a family member. But since her mother and father currently don't recall anything happening this morning, and believe that she is merely visiting friends for tea, we have no choice, unless she can die. I for one will die before I let any patient in my care die when there is a cure."  
  
Ron fell against the wall, "Any other way?" he asked.  
  
"No." she answered curtly, "Too many cells are dead."  
  
"I see," he brushed his hand through his short red hair, ruffling it "Call me Ron, How soon must this be done?"  
  
"Immediately if possible," She answered, "However knowing your station, I will give you time to notify anyone you see fit knowing of what is going to happen to you." She looked in his eyes, "you'll have to live her life, Ron," she said softly, "As an Auror, I know its in your protocol to protect at all costs, this cost will be your normal life. I'm sorry, I have tried to find other ways but there,"  
  
Ron had held up a hand to silence her, "Can, will I, still be able to use magic, and lead my life in a way?" he asked.  
  
She blinked, "Yes, during a transfusion of bodies the 'host' can be changed, the bodies simply will morph to whomever is in control. The other's mind and soul shall rest in the sub world, where they can still communicate with the other host. As being the main host, Ron, you shall hold main priority, you'll control the changes. However, Magic only works while your in control, if you can find a way to transmit your magic though her, then maybe, but it's unlikely. As I said, you'll have to live her life."  
  
"Can't we simply erase her parents memory." Ron suggested, "Make it so she didn't exist?"  
  
"No, that would be to many people, maybe Dumbledore could, but no other can modify that many people. Plus, it would be making her dead, in a sense, we might as well kill her if you request we do that."  
  
Ron nodded, "Let me notify my family friends and co-workers." He sighed," I'll be back, Don't worry, I give my wizards oath." He turned dramatically having his robes spin about him in an important way before he vanished in mid step.  
  
"God bless that man," the healer whispered looking at where he once was in awe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron appeared in his office in a huff. He used a simple flying charm and started messing up his office.  
  
He kicked his chair, which hurt, and his desk, which hurt even more, but he didn't care.  
  
His LIFE?  
  
What he had work so hard for?  
  
"Ron?" Mar stepped in her eyes green, "You're supposed to be at your post, why are you here?"  
  
"Ron?" Harry swung around form his office, "Man what's the deal?" he asked looking at the chaos that had consumed his friends office.  
  
"As of later, when ever I get done, I have to quit!" he cast a blasting charm on his desk as if flew apart.  
  
Harry and Mar hid behind the walls until objects stopped flying at them, then re-appeared in the door way.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked concerned, "Why must you quit?"  
  
"If that girl is to live, she has to have a body transfusion, I'm the only match besides her parents who don't count at the moment." He kicked the papers that were already sprawled across the floor.  
  
"Oh." Harry said sadly, realizing what his friend must be feeling, "I'll get Mione and Arthur, we'll go to, you know, and tell everyone."  
  
Mar looked at Harry and Ron, she knew they did side work for someone she just didn't know who.  
  
Ron nodded and with a flick of his wand the whole office was clean.  
  
"Ron," Mar started once Harry was gone, "You don't have to quit, you'll just be on neutral assignment. You can still check in now and then." She explained.  
  
"But I can't be at any raids, or killings, I can't be of any help!"  
  
"You'll be saving a life, and those around her!" Mar shouted, getting his attention, "You'll be on constant availability to whomever is with that girl, you can still be of help, it just wont be what your used to," her voice had calmed and she put a hand on his shoulder before kneeling so that she could see in his eyes, "You are Ronald Weasley, one of the best Aurors I know. I have never once seen you back down from an assignment, this is no different, you'll see." She left as soon as Hermione and Ron had appeared.  
  
Ron spent most of the night explaining to the order, his friends and Family why he would be useless for the rest of his life. At least to what he thought.  
  
"Ron," Dumbledore looked at the boy that had become a strong willed man, who overcame his own goals in a single swoop. His power, his work, his life had been proved invaluable to the order. "I see no problem, you and this girl will share a life, share being the key word. By day you'll be her, however, she will give as well, I'm sure she'll be grateful enough to. You can still work both here and at the ministry when you aren't her." He said softly, "Yes, you won't be on 24/7 availability to us, but you can still help."  
  
He heard mutterings of similar encouragements.  
  
"Ron," Harry walked over and sat by his friend, "I'm filling your report tomorrow on this, and I expect to see you at least once a week for your reports." He ordered.  
  
Ron looked up to see Harry's smiling face.  
  
"I expect similar Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore from his other side, agreed.  
  
"Ron," Hermione smiled and walked up to her best friend, "Don't worry, just think of what you're giving this girl, you're a hero." Hermione knelled in front of him and took his hands in hers, "You'll be a hero, to me to everyone who knows, and to her." Ron nodded, understanding.  
  
"What a valuable sacrifice you are making," Snape said darkly from his shadowed corner, "Remind me to think higher of you from now on." He walked over to him, "You certainly have my respect." He held out his hand, "And if she doesn't have sense to, I thank you. Enough people in this world forget to give credit where it's well deserved, I'm not one of them."  
  
Ron blinked at his old potions master, taking his hand, he whispered, "Thanks sir."  
  
Snape removed his hand after a shake and he was instantly gone.  
  
Ron felt much better about the entire ordeal then, he stood, "I best be off," He informed them, "The healer is waiting for me."  
  
Everyone nodded, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran and threw their arms around him, Hermione joined in, so did Harry Remus and Dumbledore. Everyone else shook his hand and patted him on the back.  
  
Once the farewells were made, Ron vanished only to appear in the hospital ward he had left earlier.  
  
"Ready, Ron sir?" the same Healer, who had become humble now in the face of his sacrifice, asked.  
  
"Ready." He said confidently, and he walked into the room as the door was shut behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
This was inspired by 'Birdy the Mighty' an anime.  
  
If you have seen it, you know what I'm working with.  
  
Any way this will be a drama/ comedy an oxymoron if I ever wrote one.  
  
I kind of know in my heart of hearts that Ron is strong and brave, and very responsible, even if spiders cause him to act like a two-year-old. I respect him, highly, if you have read any of my other fics, you'll note how I have Harry freaking out, not Ron. With the exception of 'Time tells'.  
  
Harry is amazing don't get me wrong, it's just that he was given a head start. Plus I have my Harry appreciation fic on the way. A nice one you'll all love when I get it out.  
  
This fic is dedicated to the side kicks in life, who do their damn share and never are made the hero.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed  
  
Review ^_^  
  
Relena~ 


	2. In the Day and Life of Laura Reed

Chapter Two: In the Day and Life of Laura Reed  
  
Waking as the sun flew into her eyes, Laura, 16, and a junior in High School stretched and got up to start the day.  
  
Her life was wonderful, he had loving parents, a boy friend and perfect grades. Smiling as she brushed her red hair, she didn't even notice that the events of yesterday were very foggy.  
  
She shrugged it off, but a face of a man with red hair flashed in her mind. She shook her head. "What am I thinking? Paul would be devastated if I started thinking of other boys, let alone men!" she chided herself in the mirror. "And I don't want the person I love to be devastated!" She smiled in a perfect grin.  
  
Boys loved her, Girls adored her, but she was a girl of morals. In her life she found the loyalty and courage got you wherever you wanted to be. And she wanted to be a Lawyer.  
  
She put her well taken care of straight hair in a pony tail as she brushed her curled bangs.  
  
As she changed, she felt an odd blush coming to her face, she once again shrugged it off. Today she had a 'big' test she had to pass.  
  
She was at the top of her class after all at Stonewall High, and not getting perfect would ruin her good record.  
  
She slipped on her grey skirt and marveled at how Grey and white brought out her hair and eyes so perfectly.  
  
She grabbed her book bag and went down for breakfast.  
  
"Morning mum, Morning Dad." She kissed each in turn before sitting at the table and eating her Grapefruit. Honey on top of course.  
  
It have been five years since she had become strictly vegetarian. She found this not only was a wonderful way to diet, but it also satisfied her conscious to know that no creature would die so that she would survive.  
  
She drank her milk, yes milk. The cows didn't die giving Milk.  
  
She felt a pang in the back of her mind as her eyes floated over the sausage.  
  
She shook her head again, what 'was' wrong with her today?  
  
"Dear, you can always give up that 'poor animals' routine and eat like the rest of the world." Her father, who ate basically only meat, informed her once he saw her line of vision.  
  
"No thanks dad, I'd rather starve then eat meat." A part of her brain was shouting 'Oh gods no!' but she pushed it back, deciding to think about it on her walk to school, speaking of which.  
  
She stood up and went for her lunch in the refrigerator then looked back at her parents, "Have wonderful days!" she waved as she left her house to go to school.  
  
Walking she felt rather impatient, like there was a 'much' quicker way to get to her destination, and she just couldn't see it.  
  
But she couldn't bike in her uniform, the skirt was 'way' to short.  
  
What was wrong with her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron, inside her mind, saw what she saw, felt what she felt, heard what she heard, and was getting irritated quickly.  
  
No meat? GODS! Ron was well known as a carnivore, he sometimes lacked in his vegetables to the point where he had to be constantly remind by Harry for 'health' reasons.  
  
A vegetarian? He would get meat into her when ever they flipped. The lady healer informed him that he 'should not' let the poor girl know he was there until it was necessary.  
  
Then again if she looked that good because of it.. .. .. "NO!" he shouted don't think like that!  
  
She had stopped walking, "Who said that?" Came from her lips.  
  
Damn it! He thought, She heard.  
  
She shook her head and continued to school.  
  
He would need to learn how to control that.  
  
He knew that he had his wand with him, in her sub conscious with his clothing.  
  
She even had a mark on the inner of her thigh so that when they changed, she could keep what ever she had on her with her, like him.  
  
He just hoped that he wouldn't need to activate that any time soon.  
  
He watched as she approached Stonewall high.  
  
Harry had told him of the school, in fact, he had told him and pounded all of his infinite knowledge of the area around Stonewall and her house. He knew the neighborhood well now.  
  
Her first class of the day was math, and from what she was thinking, he figured 'math' was Arithmacy without the magic. Good thing Mione made him take it in sixth and seventh. Maybe if she needed help with the equations, he could help.  
  
She brought out her math book, for last minute studying. GODS! Nothing about personality were needed for the transfusion, as that would make it nearly impossible.  
  
She was just like Mione! Study, Study, Study!  
  
To his dismay he couldn't understand any of the 'math' in her book. So he tried learning as she went over everything in her mind silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class!" Laura's teacher, Mrs. Forge announced entering the room, "Books away pencils out!"  
  
Laura smiled cheerfully as she shut her book and grabbed her lucky green pencil, and prepared for a simple test. Once the tests were distributed, the teacher called "Begin" and scurrying of lead on paper could be heard.  
  
Laura smiled as she whizzed through the test.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron observed with open mind, what 'was' that they were using for writing and why did it instantly vanish and come at ease without any ink wells present.  
  
Muggles were odd.  
  
He watched her work each problem with utmost ease, and wondered is Hermione had such grace while answering things quickly.  
  
He certainly learned a lot form watching her, as he felt the movement of her hands, and heard the logic to each solution.  
  
He would have to brag to Hermione when he could.  
  
She finished the test, and was given permission to leave.  
  
Ron figured she'd go to the muggle library and study more, from what he knew of Hermione, but she surprised him and headed out side instead.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Where are you off to Reed?" a dark voice sounded in her ear causing her to stop.  
  
Behind her was Jake, she had known him since she started school, and really didn't want to be his friend. He was the school bully, and according to the other girls, heart throb.  
  
She didn't understand why, he was the most indecent ill mannered creep that she knew.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she asked, voice soft and dark.  
  
He smirked, "Well, what is teachers pet doing out side, when she should be in class?" he walked towards her, and she backed off.  
  
"None of your business, I was just let out because I finished my test early." She was getting scared, she knew Jake had a reputation, and was scared.  
  
"Well, then we have time don't we?" He placed his hand on the wall Laura had backed herself into, his eyes looking hungry.  
  
She was about to scream when.. .. .. .. .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was getting pissed, he knew a lot about 'boys' since, hey he was one, he thus, had a pretty good idea what Jake was planning.  
  
The tall boy with black hair and brown eyes gave a lopsided grin and looked in a rather inappropriate area. With swiftness Ron hadn't expected, the boy had ripped her shirt ,and was touching her.  
  
Ron was furious, red heads had tempers, where 'was' hers!!!  
  
That was it, he had to stop this "WAKE UP!" he shouted.  
  
"Who is there?" she whispered, looking around frantically, until Jake grabbed her jaw and forced his lips on hers.  
  
Ron could feel her wince when the boy bit her lips.  
  
"Listen, don't respond to my voice, fight back! Or are you going to let him hurt you? Rape you?!"  
  
That forced her into reality, and she started to struggle.  
  
"Oh," Jake smiled and pressed himself against her, "Perfect, I had hoped you wouldn't be a dead beat."  
  
"LET GO!" she yelled, but he muted her protests.  
  
Ok that's it! Ron had enough he had practiced using basic defensive spells through her after the transfusion, so that he 'could' switch if the situation demanded it.  
  
He focuses on his wand, and her hand pushing on his chest, 'Stupefy!!!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura didn't know what had happened, but while she was trying to get away, hopelessly, a red light flew out of her hand and onto Jake's chest, throwing his about five feet.  
  
Looking from where she was, she could tell he wasn't moving, scared, her hand went up to her sore chest.  
  
A green light came from her hand again, and her blouse was fixed as quickly as it had been destroyed, quicker even.  
  
Amazed, she almost missed the sympathetic voice saying ' are you alright?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
I'm glad you all are enjoying this story, I love it too so I'll try to write when I can. If I don't update its my homework or I have neglected a story of mine too long.  
  
REVIEW and let me know what you're thinking!  
  
RelenaS 


	3. Muggles

Chapter 3: Muggles

Laura blinked, and then shook her head. She was hearing things again. Maybe she had a fever? Her hand on her forehead crossed out that possibility.

"what's wrong with me?" She whispered scared. She looked over at Jake, who still had not moved a muscle, but his eyes were wide, as if he were looking at a monster.

Still scared, and knowing her next class was about to start she picked up her book bag and ran back into the building, leaving Jake behind.

Ron was amazed at how dense muggles were, he had all but announced his name to her, and she still believed that it was all in her head.

Ron mentally sighed, this was going to be more difficult then he had expected.

Laura sat down in a room similar to the last one, but not the same room, Ron wondered why muggles bothered with different rooms if they were all the same, but didn't feel ready to openly ask.

"Laura, wonker, are you all right?" Kris, a girl with short brown hair, and a less then tidy uniform, sat on the desk in front of her best friend.

"I'm alright Kris." Laura smiled at her friend, "just a little tired."

"Man you have got to stop studying like you do girl, its all this stress that's keeping you under." Kris places a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, really I will." Laura shot Kris one of her award winning smiles.

Kris frowned but gave in, "Fine, but if you need anything…"

"I know I know, I'll call you." Laura started to pull out her books as the teacher walked in.

Kris went back to her seat.

"Alright, all of you read the rest of Taming of the Shrew for homework last night, Pull out your discussion questions, and we shall begin."

Lunch came sooner then Laura had expected, She picked up her bags and went into the cafeteria, her mind was full of worry, confusion.

Half of her, all day, seemed to not understand anything that was happening, it was as if she had forgotten everything she had learned, but not. She still knew everything, she was top of her class after all, but this feeling of misunderstanding was, discerning.

"Have you heard?"

"Yea, what could have happened to him?"

The cafeteria was full of whispers, gossip, as usual, Laura paid no mind. Instead she walked over to her table, with Kris and Kath.

"Hey Laura!" Kath called out, She looked exactly like Kris, but with longer hair, and makeup on. "Have you heard? Jake is outside, and he can't move! Some of the foot bal players tries to get him to move and he fell over, as if he was a statue!" she giggled, "Serves him right that bloody wanker!"

"Kath," Laura said faking shock, "Where did that language come from?"

"Oh you know, the box, the radio." She shrugged. "Anyway, after were done eating, want to go out a take a peek?"

"I have to get ready for gym, and I want to finish up the homework we got in English today." Laura explained, taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh your no fun!" Kath pouted.

"all this study will give you ulcers Laura, or even drive you mad." Kris explained, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot of things I have to do." She downed her juice and picked up her bag, "Well I'm off!" she dumped her trash into a bin and went out of the cafeteria.

She couldn't tell them, that she was the reason, the reason why the most hated, most powerful jerk in all of Stonewall high, had suddenly become the laughing stock of the very school he used to reign.

She went into the locker room deciding that a little exercise before gym wouldn't hurt her.

Ron felt he deserved a medal. No other man, he knew of, could have handled constantly seeing a naked girl like he was going to have to deal with.

Ron had decided, once he figured out that she was going to change, to mentally block his eyes from her eyes. He didn't want to be considered a pervert, but there was little room to do anything else.

Their uniforms were cute, grey sweat shorts with a grey sweat shirt, the school crest on the left side.

She was pretty agile, from what Ron could tell. She did a few flips, and aerobic exercises, she messed up a few times, but was pretty good.

She started doing cool down exercises when the rest of the class started to file in, all in uniform. They started to follow her in stretches until the teacher came in.

"I want a lap around the track outside, Go!" and he blew the whistle around his neck.

All the kids jogged silently outside, and went around the track once. Ron decided that since muggles couldn't fly, they had to perfect their ability to move on their feet.

At least this class made sense to him.

He could feel Laura getting tired, as she had done so much before class, that occasionally, he started to run for her instead, controlling her body to help her keep up with all the exercises that she had to do in class.

She was a perfectionist, just like Hermione, and he knew that if she ever found out that he was helping her, she would be pissed. But, he also knew that he had caused the worry that made her practice earlier, which would weaken her performance in class, and that she would be mad that she had to step out of class early for exhaustion. He felt that helping her was the least he could do.

When class was over Laura went straight back to the locker room and took a shower, before changing.

That was the longest work out she had ever had in school. Normally the teacher lets her stop before everyone else if she had come in early to work out, but Laura never felt tired enough. Maybe her endurance was just building.

After school, Laura avoided looking at where the large crowd of people were gathering. A feeling of guilt tugging at her, she quickly grabbed her bike and went home.

Ron felt really bad. Muggles couldn't understand things like magic. Laura was feeling bad because she felt that she did something wrong, but couldn't understand what.

He couldn't keep quiet any longer, he felt that somehow she had to know what was going on. It would drive her nuts if she continued to not understand.

Her bike jumped a hill, and Ron smirked, He kept the bike hovering above the ground for slightly longer then gravity would normally allow, but not too long. He was afraid that such a shock would scare Laura, and cause her to fall off the bike.

Merlin knew it happened to Hermione.

Tonight, Ron decided, tonight she would be informed.

Not to mention he had to pop into the Order's headquarters as well tonight, he could kill two birds with one stone, as the muggles say.

AN:

Sorry for the time to took to update. I just got to watch Birdy again and it gave me ideas for what I could do with this story.

Hope you enjoyed!

Review!

RELENAS


End file.
